Oh No He Didn't!
by blue.nails.of.an.angel
Summary: Angel and Mimi embark upon an adventure and the boys, minus Benny, come to their rescue. Rating will go up.
1. Departure

**So I started a new story. Sue me. Based on true events, thank you very much! This is just a teaser, cause I'm lazy and I want reveiws.**

**Don't own it.**

"Hurry up, Chica! We'll be late!"

"I know, I know! I'm coming!" Mimi yelled from her and Roger's room. She threw her clothes into the suitcase and snapped it shut with some difficulty. She ran out into the main part of the loft to find Angel waiting for her, bouncing up and down excitedly. Mimi set down the bag and ran over to Roger and kissed him. And kissed him, and kissed him, until Angel's platforms were tapping loud enough to break through the floor.

"Okay, lets go!" Mimi said, picking up her suitcase and starting toward the door.

"Wait!" said Mark from the couch where he had been lazily filming their departure. "Why doesn't anyone ever say goodbye to me?" he asked with his bottom lip out and his best puppy-dog look. Mimi rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Feel better? Less deprived?" Roger asked. Mark threw a limp pillow at him but missed...by a lot.

"Come _on, _Meems! Collins is already in the car!"

"Okay, okay!" she said. "Bye, you guys!" The girls rushed out the door and, in their hurry, didn't close it all the way...

"You should've kissed Mark on the lips."

"What? Why?"

"Cause I think he would've liked that."

"Roger was standing right there!"

"Well it'd just be _friendly_!"

"I don't think either one of them would take it that way."

"Why not?"

"Cause they're _boys_!"

"True. But still, Mark doesn't get many kisses..."

"Then why don't _you _give him one?"

"Cause I don't think Mark's like that!"

"You don't _think_?"

"Well, we can't really be sure can we?"

"Jeez, Angel!"

"I always thought that if you weren't in the picture he and Roger would make a cute couple. Or him and Benny."

"EW!"

Mark and Roger shared a bit of an uncomfortable scilence.

**OoOoH wHaT's GoIn On? Just so you know, this isn't a MarkOC, but I'm not telling you anything else, cause that'll ruin the suprise.**

**Reveiws!**


	2. Arrival

**So I pretty much hated the last chapter. This actually has part of the plot contained in it! I might even go back and just take out the first chapter. What do you think?**

**Don't own it.**

"Now you have to tell me where we're going!" Angel said from the passenger seat of the van Collins had "borrowed".

"We're almost there, just wait!" Collins answered, not letting up on his "wait and see" policy.

"Oh, come on, you can't keep her waiting this long; she's going crazy!" Mimi added from the backseat.

Angel gasped. "You know something, don't you?" she said, twisting around to look at Mimi, jokingly offended. "Don't you?!"

"Oops."

"Oh that's just great!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "Everyone knows but me!" She paused and grinned at Collins. "Unless..."

He smiled too, just a little. "Unless what?" Angel leaned forward until her lips were centemeters from his ear.

"Please?" she whispered softly, then moved her lips to brush across his jaw before turning her head to smile at him. Collins looked torn for a minuite before shaking his head.

"No no no no no no no." He said, smacking the steering wheel for emphasis, "you'll find out when we get there. And seduction will not change that." Angel leaned in to try again, but this time she didn't move her lips from his face. They stayed there until Collins turned to press his lips to hers, his hands brushing across her face to rest on her neck.

"ROAD!" Mimi suddenly yelled, breaking them apart to grab the wheel and keep them from colliding with a long line of waiting taxi cabs. "God, Collins, you can't keep off her long enough to _drive_?" Collins blushed (as much as a black man possibly can) and Angel was quick to retaliate.

"Well, I don't see you and Roger resurfacing too often!"

"That's completely different."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"Well, first of all, we're not in a MOVING MOTOR VEHICLE!"

"Oh, please, what difference does that make?"

"There's no one to RUN OVER for instance!"

"Well, when you say it like that of course it sounds-"

"AHEM!" Collins cleared his throat loudly and the two girls noticed that the car had stopped moving.

"OH! We're here!" Angel said, looking out the window to see exactly _where _they were. "New York University?" She asked, reading the sign in front of them. "Uh, hun, why are we _here_?" But Collins just smiled.

"Oh yeah, it would probably make more sense if you read this..." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an official-looking envelope adressed to Angel Dumott-Schunard. Angel whipped it out of his hand and tore it open exitedly while Collins and Mimi shared knowing looks.

"AHH!" She sqealed, enclosing Collins in a rib-cracking hug. "AHH! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEILOVEYOU!"

"Good to know." He chuckled as Angel backed away to show Mimi the letter.

_Angel Dumott-Schunard:_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to New York University's Fashion Week Workshop at the reccomendation of Professor Thomas Collins. We hope that you will take advantage of this wonderful oppourntunity to expand your designing talents. Please arrive for orientation at 5:00 P.M. on the 15th of this month to be introduced to your mentors and fellow designers. Rooming will be provided in our dormitories for you and meals will also be served should you prefer them. We thank you in advance for your excitement and enthusiasm for this program._

_Sincerely,_

_Jacklyn Murphy_

_NYU Fasion Design Department Head_

"OH THIS IS _SO _WONDERFUL!" Angel yelled, throwing her arms around Collins to kiss him yet again.

"And there's something else too." Collins said when they broke apart. "They're letting Mimi stay with you too!"

"AHH!" Now both girls squealed.

"You didn't tell me that part!" Mimi said, smacking his arm.

"Well, you just never know what I'm going to do, do you?" Collins teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Suddenly he leaned forward to kiss Angel from across the seat.

"Oh yeah, that was unpredictable." Mimi commented, but her friends weren't paying attention. "Hey, its almost five o'clock..." No response. "Hello?" Finally, she opened the door of the van and climbed out. "Oh, get a room!" she said, and continued inside by herself.

**Comment if you love me! It might actually make me write more!**


End file.
